Mass Effect: Cerberus's Revenge
by Epicbigbird
Summary: **Classified Omega Clearance**   -SSV Normandy SR2 Distress beacon activated.Stop. -escape pods deployed.stop. -Heavy Casualties.Stop. -Shepard M.I.A. Presumed Dead.Stop. -no report on Precious cargo. Presumed compromised.Stop.


**Okay guys, Im not sure if this story is going to really take off from here or not. I have a great thought about what i want to do here but i really want to see what you guys think of this first chapter... Its more of a Prolouge i guess... Whatever. REad and REview. Want another chapter? **

* * *

_**Classified clearance delta**_

_Captain's log_

_November 10__th__ 2183 CE (Earth standard) _

_SSV Normandy SR-2_

_En route to Fortuna system _

_Horse head Nebulae _

"Thrusters operating at 100%, FTL drives engaged… Drive core looks good… Take over for a minute would you EDI?" Jeff "Joker" Moreau swiveled his chair around and found his crutches.

"All systems are temporarily reverted to VI interface. Flight lieutenant Moreau is relieved." Said the metallic voice of the Artificial intelligence of the ship, known as EDI.

"Yeah yeah, don't get too excited EDI. I'll be right back." Jeff said as he hauled himself out of his chair and slowly made his way out of the cockpit to the Lavatory.

Jeff looked around the CIC, once again admiring the work of Cerberus.

Jeff thought that the original Normandy was perfect in every way. It was his baby. If anyone so much as turned a wrench the wrong way Jeff was on their case.

But that was before the collector attack, and Sheperds, "Death." When Cerberus contacted Joker with the job offer, he didn't believe it at first. Who would? Jeff watched his former Commander and friend die right in front of his eyes. How could Cerberus bring him back?

And the ship he had to fly? After the Normandy, an Alliance flagship would feel like a garbage compactor to him.

But Cerberus pulled through. Almost an exact replica of the Normandy… Who knew leather seats would make such a big difference.

Finally, Jeff got to the Lavatory. He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes darted to the Urinal… Ever try to take a piss in zero gravity? Not that fun… Thank god for Artificial gravity.

He already missed his ship. It just didn't feel right… Being, "out of the chair." Of course, Jeff trusted EDI with his life after the collector's second attack, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Telling Jeff that where ever he was, it wasn't where he belonged. It's what really dragged him to Cerberus. Just the promise of piloting something even _remotely _close to the Normandy intrigued him.

Finishing up in the Lavatory, Jeff exited and was shocked to be face to face with Commander John Shepard.

"Oh! Hey commander." Jeff said in surprise, as he turned to walk with the commander.

"Joker," Shepard said in greeting, "How's the Normandy?"

Jeff Rolled his eyes. Why does he think he has to ask that all the time? If im not throwing a fit, it's obviously running fine!

"She's running excellent Commander. We'll be arriving in the Fortuna system shortly."

"Good, I'll join you on the bridge." Shepard said, and escorted Jeff back to his seat at the helm of the Normandy.

Jeff got settled in, then ordered all systems back to his command.

"Get my baby off of auto pilot." Jefff murmered as EDI transferred control back to his console.

"Need I remind you Mr. Moreau, that I am _not _and "auto pilot." In fact, its statistically smarter to leave the Normandy under my control. Your lucky Commander Shepard even permits you at the helm." EDI responded.

"Hey hey!" Jeff said back, "No need to get all riled up now EDI it was just a joke… Jeeze… Alright, I'm disengaging the FTL drives, and were dropping back into regular space…" Jeff made a few last minute adjustments on his board.

"Now" He said and looked up at the window.

Suddenly, a large frigate seemingly appeared out of nowhere a few hundred Kilometers from the bow of the Normandy. Warning lights flashed and sirens wailed.

"EDI Engage shields!" Jeff yelled as he pulled the Normandy hard to Port.

"What the Hell! Joker you said the Drop zone was empty!" Shepard yelled,

"It was Empty! They must be running a stealth system!" Jeff yelled back as he narrowly pulled the Normandy out of a fatal wreck.

"Why would they be running a stealth system this is a stable Alliance colony!" Shepard said.

"Because they obviously didn't want to be found. I'm prepping a comm. channel now standby." Jeff said as he prepared the communications channel.

"Unidentified vessel this is the SSV Normandy we request an audience with your captain. Please be aware that refusal will be grounds for boarding over." Jeff said.

Jeff heart raced. Once again, he pulled the Normandy out of a tight space and kept her in once piece.

"Keep her in the Window Joker. If shes running stealth then we don't want her jumping as soon as she gets out of view." Shepard said.

"Aye Captain." Jeff responded, and tilted the Normandy thirty degrees back starboard, putting the unidentified vessel in full view.

A low chime echoed, resonating from Jokers console.

"incoming message… Onscreen Commander." Jeff said as he hit a glowing red button.

Suddenly, the window turned to a man wearing a black and white uniform sitting in what Jeff assumed to be the Captains chair.

"Commander Shepard of the _SSV Normandy SR-2. _We have come for you. You will not survive this encounter." The man said.

"You are gravely mistaken sir. This is alliance controlled space. I can have the whole alliance fleet here in a matter of minutes. I suggest you stand down immediately or suffer the consequences." Shepard responded.

The man chuckled. The screen suddenly flickered to a pile of rubble, groggily floating around in space.

"How will you radio for help with the comm. Buoy inoperable… Prepare for your end Shepard." The Comm channel suddenly closed, revealing the mystery ship.

A low beeping filled the quiet cockpit.

"They're locking onto us!" Jeff yelled

"Evasive actions Joker!"

"I'm on it! EDI give me weapons hot."

Suddenly a louder alarm sounded.

"Incoming missiles… What? That can't be possible. EDI Run a thermoscan!" Jeff yelled as he Throttled the Normandy and pulled her up and away from the targeting missiles.

"Thermoscans indicate No other enemy… wait… There is one other enemy presence in the area… Now two… Now three. Be advised there are currently four hostile vessels in the direct area." EDI announced.

"How the hell did they get past our scanners!" Jeff yelled as lazer beams zinged past the cockpit.

"It is probable that all four vessels are equipped with stealth systems similar to our own, and have just powered them down to engage us." EDI responded.

"That was rhetorical EDI! Now power up the Thanix cannon! I'm going to bring her around for a run at the nearest ship." Jeff said as he concentrated on his controls.

Suddenly, the Normandy Shook violently. A shake that felt all too familiar to Jeff.

"Damage report!' Jeff yelled, not taking his eyes off his Heads Up Display.

"Kinetic barriers down to 20% We can't handle another hit like that!" One of the mechanics yelled from farther down the bridge.

"Further scans conclude that the hostile vessels ship is armed with weaponry far superior to our own." EDI announced.

"Impossible this is the most advanced warship in the galaxy run it again!" Jeff yelled in anger.

"Incoming Kinetic Round! Hard to Port! Hard to Port!" One of the Navigators yelled.

Jeff instantly cranked the Normandy to the left, just barely missing the Kinetic round. He threw the throttle forward, feeling the Normandy begin to "drag" from the wake of the Kinetic round.

"They're targeting for another Kinetic Round Joker! They've got us broadsided!" The navigator yelled again.

"Get us out of here Joker! Were outmatched!" Shepard yelled.

"I'm trying Shepard! I'm trying! Come on baby! Pull your ass back here!" Jeff yelled, still struggling with the "drag" effect.

Finally, the Normandy fought off the drag, giving Jeff just enough time to pull her up and well out of the way of another Kinetic round, avoiding the drag all together this time. Jeff rolled the Normandy around and turned head on towards another vessel.

"Ready Javelin missiles! Make it count EDI! We may only get one pass at this." Jeff yelled.

"Javelin Missiles ready." EDI announced.

"Fire!" Jeff yelled.

Suddenly, blue arcs of light rocketed away from the Normandy, and connected with the nearest Enemy frigate, but the Missiles seemed to bounce harmlessly off the ships shields and harmlessly detonate.

"Damnit EDI! Recalibrate the Javelins!"

"The Javelin Missiles are Fine Jeff! They must have a state of the art Disruptor on board." EDI yelled back.

"They're prepping for a broadside!" The navigator yelled.

Jeffs heart dropped. He desperately pulled the Normandy's nose up, trying to pull away before the broadside cannons fired, but he knew it was too late. The first few blows dropped the Kenetic shields, leaving nothing but metal for the rest of the rounds to bury into. Jeff felt the stern of the ship Recoil erratically from the blows. He watched as his energy levels went from 100% to 25%. The ships back up power supply kicked in, causing the CIC to go dark, leaving only the essential navigating and combat systems online.

"Status report!" Jeff yelled desperately.

"Drive core is critically damaged. FTL drive is crippled. Kinetic barriers at 0%... Shes just as good as dead in the water Jeff." EDI's voice said softly to Jeff.

Jeff slumped back in his chair, burying his face in his hands. It seemed like all the chaos that was going on in the CIC was muted. All that mattered to Jeff was EDI and the Controls at his fingertips. He felt someone shaking him.

"_joker…. Joker…. Joker…" _It sounded like wispers. Jeff just wanted them to shut up! His beloved ship was dying.

"WHAT!" Jeff yelled as he whipped his head over his shoulder to glare at Shepard.

"Joker There coming around for another pass! Yes or no Joker! Yes or no!"

"Yes or no what! Shepard!"

Shepard dropped his voice to a whisper.

"…Is the Normandy operational?"

Jeff spun his chair around and again held his face in his hands.

"…No Shepard. No she's not."

Shepard closed his eyes. He opened them and reached over Joker and opened up a comm. Channel.

"All personnel get to your designated escape pods. This is not a drill. We are abandoning the Normandy."

"Shepard Here they come!" Joker yelled, and pushed Shepard off the controls. He quickly adjusted the crippled thrusters and moved the Normandy to the side. Another Huge shake from yet another Kinetic Round rocked the Normandy to its core, leaving a gaping hole on the Starboard side of the Normandy.

"Get the crew out of here Shepard!" Joker yelled as he tried to coax the crippled ship into just a few more minutes of life.

"Were not leaving you behind Joker!"

"You have no Choice Shepard! They'll shred the Normandy to pieces in seconds. I've got to hold them off!"

"Absolutely Not Joker! Your coming with me now!"

"EDI seal the Cockpit!"

Suddenly huge blast doors flew out and quickly clamped down, cutting Jeff off from Shepard.

"Joker! No! Open this door! Open this damn door now! That's an order!"

"Get off the Normandy Commander!... This is where I belong."

Another huge shake rocked the Normandy once again.

"Starboard Engines are gone… Not much time left EDI."

"Joker! – Damn it Shepard! What the hell are you still doing here! You KNOW this is what has to be done!"

Shepard hung his head, letting his hand rest on the steel blast doors Joker dropped.

"I… I know Jeff… Good luck." Shepard said, and turned away, running to his escape pod, wiping a tear from his eye.

Joker took a deep breath, and looked at EDI.

"Looks like its just you and me girl." Joker said, trying to hide his fear.

"Jeff… Why'd you do it?"

Jeff looked back at the HUDS.

"…It had to be done."

"They will remember you for this."

Jeff saw the enemy frigate spin around for its final pass. That's it. He had done all that he could for the Normandy Crew.

"Uh huh." Jeff said, his voice shaking.

He watched as the main gun heated up. Once again, red lights flashed, indicating a lock. The Frigate loosed the round, a white hot slice of kinetic Metal.

"Goodbye EDI."

The Kinetic Round hit the cockpit dead on, blowing the Normandy in two.

EDI found herself back at her central control. She reached out, trying to find Joker. She reached out to where the CIC "should" be. She found nothing but darkness. EDI retreated to her central processor, and logged the Normandy's final moments.

"…Goodbye Jeff."


End file.
